


more

by brightblackbird



Series: Hamanaka Fucks It Up For Everybody [6]
Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon - Manga, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackbird/pseuds/brightblackbird





	1. Chapter 1

**HAMANAKA ☀️:**  
Hey binch  
whats up

 **aka★:**  
If you ever break a nine day silence with that again, I'm blocking your number.

* * *

 **HAMANAKA ☀️:**  
Babe r u on steroids??????

 **aka★:**  
No??????

 **HAMANAKA ☀️:**  
Ok good just ✔ing  
I got worried so I watched like 5 documentaries abt them just now

 **aka★:**  
YOU watched FIVE documentaries.

 **HAMANAKA ☀️:**  
Ya they were like 5 minutes each on utube  
Whats the big deal  
Neway did u kno they're this big problem in the major leagues???  
An Epidemic  
If any1 offers u some u just knock the syringe rite out of their hand  
And stomp on it  
but b careful stomping bc it could stab u in the foot

 **aka★:**  
Do I look like the kind of loser who needs steroids to stay competitive?  
Anyway they shrink your balls. Never touching them.

 **HAMANAKA ☀️:**  
RLY?????  
Shit here I was worried about u losing more hair  
Don't EVER touch a steroid!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

 **HAMANAKA ☀️:**  
Did u meet Justin Bieber yet

 **aka★:**  
No

 **HAMANAKA ☀️:**  
Why not  
What r u doing with ur life  
Get him to rub off some star power on u

 **aka★:**  
Justin Bieber doesn't live in America.  
Apparently.  
I met an Elvis impersonator last month.

 **HAMANAKA ☀️:**  
Elvis is a fictional character u dumb ass, they made him up 2 sell chicken

* * *

_(outtakes from Hamanaka Cockblocks Everyone and is Tragically Disowned)_

**HAMANAKA ☀️:**  
How am I supposed to kno what god dam time it is where u r

 **aka★:**  
You have a PHONE.  
In your HANDS.

 **HAMANAKA ☀️:**  
IT'S SITTING ON THE COUCH ACTUALLY FUCKER

* * *

 **HAMANAKA ☀️:**  
U r like  
The highest standard thing in my life rn.

 **aka★:**  
That will always be true, but you could work on raising the average a little.


	2. Chapter 2

_Today, 6:14 PM_

  
**HAMANAKA ☀:**  
Guess wat   
U bald fucker  
Were done  
4EVER  
No takebacks this time

  
_Today, 6:44 PM_

  
**HAMANAKA ☀:**  
Hey babe wyd ;)  
Saw the moon n thought of u  
Ur 4head 2 b exact lol  
4 fucks same W Y D  
*fucks sake  
Wat R U DOIN

**aka★:**  
Sometimes I just watch the bubbles popping up and try to guess how many you'll get up to

**HAMANAKA ☀**  
Ill kill u

**aka★:**  
You know I'm rich enough that the cops will take that seriously?  
If they can read anything you're saying.


End file.
